The Beautiful Mistake
by Karpet-Ajaib
Summary: -Edited- Kesalahan paling fatal yang dibuat Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi bisa juga menjadi yang terindah. Warning! Gaje plus OOC berat...
1. Chapter 1

The Beautiful Mistake

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Nara Akihiko

Pairing

SasuSaku

Warning

Gaje plus OOC berat

* * *

Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja pulang dari pesta atas keberhasilan Sasuke menghadapi misi berat. Sebenarnya bukan pesta, tapi hanya traktiran makan oleh Sasuke. Itu pun ia dipaksa Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura tidak ikut. Ia sedang sibuk dengan urusannya.

"Sasuke, kau mabuk ya?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Naruto agak merasa bersalah juga karena tadi ia memaksa Sasuke minum sake agak banyak.

"Lihatlah dirimu sendiri, kau tidak lihat kalau kau juga mabuk?" Sasuke bertanya balik. "Kita berpisah disini."

"Jangan mampir-mampir dalam keadaan mabuk Sasuke," Naruto mengingatkan. Sasuke menyeringai.

Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumahnya yang dulu. Ia menyewa apartemen baru. Terlalu banyak kenangan pahit alasannya. Lagipula Sasuke tidak berniat membersihkan rumahnya yang terlantar selama tiga tahun.

Jalanan sepi malam ini. Sasuke memicingkan mata. Sesosok bayangan mendekatinya. Hantu? Tidak. Mana ada hantu? Lagipula Sasuke tidak percaya dan tidak takut pada hantu. Bayangan itu membentuk seorang wanita yang dikenalnya. Wanita berambut pink. Itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Hn."

"Sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

"Kau juga sedang apa malam-malam begini?" Sasuke merangkul Sakura. Sakura terlonjak kaget. Tapi ia segera sadar situasinya.

"Sasuke, kau mabuk ya?" Sakura menarik diri dari rangkulan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke merangkulnya lagi.

"Aku antar kau pulang," Sakura menarik Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya menyeret Sasuke. Tapi walaupun punya tenaga super, Sakura tetap kewalahan. Untungnya apartemen Sasuke tidak jauh dari sini.

Sakura segera membaringkan Sasuke di tempat tidur. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan menyiksa Naruto karena sudah membuat Sasuke mabuk. Sakura berjalan menuju dapur Sasuke. Mencari apa saja yang bisa dimakan untuk Sasuke.

"Kyaa!" tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Aishiteru Saku…ra," bisik Sasuke di leher Sakura. Sakura langsung blushing.

"Sasuke, kau istirahat ya," Sakura berusaha melepas tangan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Aku mau istirahat denganmu," wajah Sasuke semakin mendekati wajah Sakura. Hingga Sakura bisa mencium bau sake.

"Sas…uke," Sakura mulai kesusahan bernapas.

"Ai…shiteru…. Sakura-chan," ucap Sasuke. Lalu mulutnya melumat bibir Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa. Juga ketika tubuhnya digendong dan dibaringkan oleh Sasuke di tempat tidur. Bukan karena hal lain, tapi karena tenaga Sakura kalah oleh tenaga Sasuke.

Dan kesadaran Sakura mulai menghilang…

---

Cahaya mentari seolah tidak memberi ampun pada Sakura. Panasnya serasa membakar tubuh Sakura. Sakura mencari-cari benda yang bisa melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari.

Tapi Sakura merasakan hal yang janggal. Ada tubuh lain yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya. Sakura memaksakan diri membuka mata walaupun matanya serasa di lem.

Hal yang pertama dilihat Sakura adalah wajah Sasuke yang sedang tidur. Mata Sakura terbuka lebar. Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke ada disini? Sakura segera bangun, dan mendapati dirinya dan Sasuke tidak berpakaian. Mereka hanya ditutupi selembar selimut tipis.

"Hmm," gumam Sasuke. Lalu membuka matanya.

Sakura terdiam. Kenapa dia ada disini? Mungkinkah ia melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Sasuke? Rasanya ada benda panas yang menusuk-nusuk matanya. Mungkinkah?

"Sakura?" Sasuke terperanjat.

"Kau," Sakura menuding Sasuke dengan marah. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku!"

"Te..tenang dulu Sakura," ucap Sasuke gugup. Ternyata seorang Sasuke juga bisa gugup.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU SEMALAM!" teriak Sakura. Selama ini ia belum pernah merasa sangat marah pada Sasuke. Walaupun Sakura mencintainya, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa seenaknya saja pada Sakura kan?

"Sakura, tenang dulu," ujar Sasuke tenang, walaupun dalam hati perasaannya tidak karuan. "Lebih baik kau memakai pakaianmu dulu. Baru kita bicarakan masalah ini."

"Aku ingin penjelasanmu sekarang," geram Sakura.

"Percuma, aku juga tidak ingat apa-apa," Sasuke tetap dingin.

"Sasuke, tidak kusangka ternyata kau biadab," Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Aku mabuk Sakura, aku tidak sadar. Lagipula kenapa kau diam saja dan tidak melakukan perlawanan?" kini giliran Sasuke yang memojokkan Sakura.

"Jadi kau menyalahkan ku? Mana bisa aku melawanmu! Tenagaku tidak cukup kuat. Ditambah aku pingsan!" Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah mengaliri kedua pipinya. "Bagaimana kalau… bagaimana kalau aku hamil?"

"Itu baru kemungkinan kan?"

Sakura sangat marah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Baru kemungkinan? Serendah itukah levelnya di mata Sasuke? Apa dia kira Sakura wanita gampangan?

Sakura segera bangkit dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Agak kaget juga melihat pakaiannya sudah ada di seberang ruangan. Tanpa ragu Sakura segera mengambil pakaiannya dan berlari menuju toilet. Ketika keluar dari toilet, Sasuke juga sudah mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab," ucap Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tahu, selera humormu rendah."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Haruno Sakura," kata Sasuke serius. Dan wajahnya memang sedang tidak main-main.

"Katamu aku hamil masih baru kemungkinan. Kenapa sekarang kau mau bertanggung jawab?" ejek Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tidak terpengaruh.

"Buktikan." ucap Sasuke singkat. "Aku hanya ingin bukti bahwa kau hamil. Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu sebelum kau bisa membuktikan bahwa kau hamil."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah. Aku juga sudah muak bertemu denganmu"

Satu minggu kemudian

"Kau sudah dapat hasilnya?" tanya Sasuke setelah mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke apartemennya.

"Sudah."

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Aku….," airmata Sakura tidak terbendung lagi. Sasuke sudah merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku hamil."

* * *

Gomenasai, fic yang kemarin terhapus. Ini karena kecerobohan saia. Sekali lagi maaf. Saia benar-benar tidak sengaja. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah review. Diharap mau review lagi *digetok*.

Ingat! fic ini bukan lemon. Itu cuma deskripsi saja. Tidak mungkin kan, Sakura tiba-tiba hamil. Oh ya, bagi yang menemukan kesalahan EYD di fic ini, beritahu saia ya? Saia banyak-banyak berterimakasih pada para senpai. ^_^

Tidak mengerti apa inti sebenarnya dari cerita ini? Hahaha... maaf, saia masih pemula, jadi kurang pandai menjelaskannya. Tapi nanti kalian juga tahu sendiri *ditimpuk*. Genrenya sudah benar belum ya? Sekali lagi tolong beritahu saia!

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

The Beautiful Mistake

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Nara Akihiko

Pairing

SasuSaku

Warning

Gaje plus OOC berat...

* * *

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bodoh." Sakura masih tetap terisak.

"Sakura," Sasuke mendekati Sakura, hendak menenangkannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku," Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. "Aku sudah kotor."

"Tidak, aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Kau mau bertanggung jawab atas dasar anak ini kan?" Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Tidak."

"Lalu atas dasar apa? Oh, aku tahu. Kau kasihan padaku?" desak Sakura.

"Entahlah," komentar Sasuke datar. "Yang lebih penting dari itu, bagaimana cara kita menjelaskan pada orang tuamu."

"Pikir saja sendiri." Sakura melangkah menuju dapur, berusaha seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku akan melamarmu besok." Ucapan Sasuke seperti bom yang meledak secara tiba-tiba. Sakura yang sedang minum tersedak.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik," Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Tapi tetap harus dipikirkan matang-matang, baka." kata Sakura. Sepertinya sekarang Sakura tidak begitu 'menghormati' Sasuke lagi.

"Jangan panggil aku baka, cerewet."

"Baka."

"Cerewet."

"Kau manusia paling bodoh setelah Naruto."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Naruto, wanita cerewet."

"Hei! Ada apa ini?" Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu dengan heran. Matanya bergantian memandangi Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Eh Na.. Naruto… sedang apa disini?" sapa Sakura gugup.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau disini Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya balik. Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke memohon pertolongan.

"Dia sedang mampir saja. Ada apa?" Sasuke menjawab dengan santai. Tapi Naruto tetap memandang mereka penuh tanya.

"Emm… benar, aku sedang mampir," Sakura memaksakan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kalian begitu akrab tadi, padahal kemarin-kemarin kalian bertemu saja tidak," ucap Naruto curiga.

"Sebenarnya kami akan menikah," Sasuke berkata dengan tenang.

Naruto melotot kaget selama sepersekian detik. Lalu berteriak. "Menikah?!"

"Naruto, berisik!" kata Sakura. Dan satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Ta… tapi kenapa? A… aku belum mengerti."

"Ceritanya panjang," ucap Sakura. Lalu menceritakan semua kejadiannya. Naruto diam dan dengan serius memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Ingat, ini rahasia. Aku menceritakannya padamu karena kau adalah sahabat kami," Sakura mengingatkan Naruto yang sedang bengong setelah mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Lalu kapan kalian menikah?"

"Melamar saja belum," ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kapan kau mau melamar Sakura?"

"Besok malam mungkin," jawab Sasuke. Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. Sepertinya otaknya terlalu kecil untuk menampung semua pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakannya.

"Sasuke, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," raut wajah Naruto tiba-tiba serius. Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Sakura?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh."

"Jawab aku Sasuke," Naruto memandang lurus menuju mata onyx Sasuke. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Sakura? Aku tidak ingin kau hanya mau bertanggung jawab. Kalau kau tidak serius biar aku saja yang menikahi Sakura."

"Tapi aku tidak mau," Sakura menyela, dan memberi Naruto satu pukulan lagi.

"Ada alasan lain kenapa aku mau menikahi Sakura selain aku ingin bertanggung jawab," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke pendek. Naruto langsung kesal.

"Teme!"

---

"Jadi kau yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Haruno Ryuu, ayah Sakura.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke. Saat ini ia sedang ada di rumah Sakura untuk melamarnya.

"Kau datang kesini untuk melamar Sakura?"

"Ya."

"Sejauh apa hubungan kalian selama ini?"

"Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak masih di akademi."

"Saling mengenal saja tidak cukup," ucap ayah Sakura. "Apa kau mencintai Sakura? Apa kau serius dengannya?"

"Ya."

"Aku agak ragu dengan masa lalumu," Haruno Ryuu mengamati Sasuke.

"Itu hanya masa lalu."

"Tapi masa lalu juga berpengaruh untuk masa depan."

"Hn."

"Kudengar kau bergabung dengan anbu," kata ayah Sakura.

"Ya."

"Sakura," panggil Ryuu. Sakura menoleh.

"Apa kau mencintai Sasuke?"

"Eh, iya," ucap Sakura sambil menunduk. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

"I..iya."

"Kalau begitu kau yang menentukan sendiri jalan hidupmu. Kau sudah dewasa, ayah percaya padamu," Ryuu menghela napas. Lalu tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Dan kau, aku menitipkan anakku padamu. Jangan mengecewakannya."

"Ya."

Sakura segera menyeret Sasuke pergi dari rumahnya. Dia tidak peduli akan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan pandangan kaget dan curiga. Yang ia mau sekarang adalah jauh dari ayahnya.

"Untung saja ayahku tidak curiga," Sakura menghembuskan napas lega.

"Yang penting sekarang tinggal menikah. Aku ingin masalah ini segera selesai," kata Sasuke. Sakura terdiam.

"Kau pikir menikah itu mudah?" geram Sakura. "Aku ingin kita membuat perjanjian sebelum kita menikah."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan kau-ini-sedang-kerasukan-setan-mana.

"Pertama, aku tidak mau tidur satu ranjang denganmu."

"Hn."

"Kedua, aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan urusan pribadimu. Yang aku tahu, kau menikahiku untuk bertanggung jawab. Begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Hn."

"Ketiga, aku tidak akan sudi disuruh-suruh olehmu. Tapi aku akan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga semampuku."

"Hn."

"Keempat, kau bisa menceraikanku setelah anak ini berusia satu tahun."

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya.

"Kau bisa menceraikanku setelah anak ini berusia satu tahun," ulang Sakura. "Setidaknya biarkan dia merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah."

"Bicaramu seperti seorang ibu saja," komentar Sasuke dingin, padahal didalam hati dia agak keberatan dengan perjanjian terakhir. Tidak, bukan masalah dia harus membesarkan anaknya selama satu tahun, tapi ada hal lain yang membuat hatinya sakit.

"Bagaimana, setuju?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke menyambutnya dengan enggan. Namun tetap menjawab, "Setuju."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat idiot pada saat menghadapi ayahku," Sakura tertawa. Sasuke terkesiap.

Ada apa ini? Seorang Sasuke terkesiap?

* * *

Yap. Chap 2 selesai!

Dimohon untuk review. Yang mau flame juga ngga apa-apa. Saia terima dengan senang hati! *dicubit*. Banyak yang ngga suka Sasuke ya? Maaf Sasuke, imej anda jadi jelek disini *dichidori*.Saia ngakak waktu liat adegan Sasuke ngelamar Sakura. Bener-bener tuh anak. Ngga ada kalimat lain apa? (padahal saia yang bikin)

Spoiler (halah)  
Sasuke ama Sakura bakal melakukan sesuatu yang penting chapter depan. Ya, saia tahu. Ngga usah dikasih spoiler pun kalian udah tahu *dijotos*.

Review please? ^_^


End file.
